


Written in Stars and Dreams

by LimitedBrainCells



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Leia Organa Ships It, Love at First Sight, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Shameless Smut, Smut, Space Mom Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells
Summary: You came to him in a dream and he never stopped looking for you. Now he has you he won’t let go. Will you embrace your destiny or crumble at the Supreme Leaders blade?You fight for the Resistance, could he love you, and could you love him?
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 2





	Written in Stars and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> “A fear of dark water  
> Has shadowed me  
> All these years…  
> Ripples on the surface   
> Come and go”   
> \- Craig Russell

The stories young children are told by their parents often tell of love and hate, life and death. They contrast the two, show that there is a difference, between life and death or between love and hate. Then you grow up, then you learn that there is no difference. There is a fine line between love and hate, hate often turns to passion and in turn love to hate. It’s not quite the same with life and death. You could breath, blood could be pumped around your veins, and yet you are not living. Your stuck, maybe you are stuck in a relationship where you feel you cannot escape. You’re not dead, but you wish you were. And then there is sacrifice. It’s not glorious, it’s not something that every young soldier should dream of. I don’t, I know that I should. I am a resistance fighter, I should be able to lay down on the wire so my cause can advance, and yet I don’t want to. I guess I did once, but now I am stuck on a frozen planet with Kylo Ren and I don’t want to die, not by his hand.

Just under an hour ago I was flying. My X-Wing dodging every red laser that came hurtling towards it. That was until he hit me. A Tie Slicer against a X-Wing. I had no chance. I took him down with me. I suppose should I ever get out of this I will be given a medal. I shot Kylo Ren’s tie slicer out of the sky, that has got to be worth something. Too bad I went down with him. He might not kill me. He pulled me out, pulled me out of the burning metal. He saved my life. Being rational though, he probably want’s information, that’s all he wants. information I cannot give him, I will not give him. I don’t know, I am little more than a private. Only joined last year. Yet here I am walking towards certain death, my only company a man in a metal mask. A man who haunts my comrades dreams, but not mine.

“Hurry up, we will freeze in this weather. We need to get to shelter, there is a cave up ahead.” I jerked my head around. Saw him, he was standing in the snow. Why would he care? I was his enemy. Why would he try and save me? “I’m not going to hurt you. I- I can’t explain out here, follow me.” The voice came out rough and course. I suppose that is expected when one lives hidden under a mask. But still I followed, he was my only chance at survival.

I tried, tried not to anger him, tried to keep up with his long strides but he was always ahead of me. Like he was trying to avoid me, like if I got too close I would burn him. After we walked for what felt like hours he turned around and gestured for me to follow him in to a cave. He was almost gentlemanly, I would have considered it had I not heard the stories of his temper, I would have considered him a gentleman. I suppose he could have heard what I was thinking as he took his helmet of once we were clear of the spiralling snow. His face, what could I say, he was beautiful. Long dark raven hair fell across his eyes and he pushed it out of the way with one massive hand. His eyes were dark and dangerous but had an indescribable glint in them. Something I could not place, something familiar, something that did not fit him. His lips were plush, I wanted to kiss them, wanted to reach up and; where did that come from? He was my enemy, my angle of death, why did I want to kiss him? The way he was looking at me, like he could read everything, every feeling going through my mind, the way he smirks, the upturn of his lips confirmed it. Oh, fuck, he knows I want to kiss him. He knows I want to kiss my angel.

I turned, hid my blushing cheeks from him, hid the steadily rising shame, the arousal… wait, why did I feel arousal. It was his face, it had to be his face. His stupid face was making me feel like this, making me feel different. He sat, spreading his legs against the floor, leaning against the wall and staring at me. His eyes weren’t cold, they were confused, like he was baffled of my very existence. Then he spoke; “You wonder why I saved you, you wonder why I would bother with a simple resistance fighter.” It wasn’t a question, he was simply stating the truth. I was wondering that. “I feel you, I feel you in my dreams, I feel your presence and it comforts me, helps me when my world come crashing down. I felt you up there, in your X-Wing I had to see you in real life.” I stared, mouth agape. He knew me, or he knew me in his dreams. Kylo Ren, the Jedi Killer, found comfort in my presence. What was going on? Why did I feel as though all of this made sense? “So, what now, do you kill me? Am I to die in this cave, or will you take me to the First Order? Am I to be forced to kill my friends, my family in you sick little games?” He stood, surged towards me as if to strike but stopped. Stopped when I shook, stopped when I coward away from him. “I will not, I cannot kill you, you will come with me, as a prisoner, as a project, as my pet.” He walked towards the entrance and sat down crossing his legs and closing is eyes. Meditating I suppose, I had heard that Jedi did it, seen General Organa do it, Sith must do it to.

He just sat there. I could have killed him, could have strangled him, or stabbed him. With what? My hands would not have been strong enough and I had no blade. This is presuming he would not have retaliated, that he would not strike me down, that cruel crimson blade would not have gone straight through my chest. So I sat, resigned to my fate, resigned to my future. I could not explain it, why would I just sit there? Why would I except a future as Kylo Ren’s ‘pet’? Why would I? Maybe I loved him, maybe in the two hours we had been stuck in this cave I had realised that I could grow to like the angel of death. Or maybe it was just because he was so strikingly handsome.


End file.
